Passion with a Cause
by meleebook
Summary: OC Delilah was alone in her tent when Boone appeared to check up on her.


He was there. Standing outside my make shift tent: hands in his pockets, his chocolate hair pushed back behind his ears. His eyes, grey like the moon, scanned the beach, searching for his pray. Me.

"Delilah," he smiled when he caught sight of me. "I was wondering if I could have a word."

By this time I had made my way to my tent. I bent down and flipped open the plastic door, walking in slumped over. Boone didn't follow. "Come in."

He stooped low and crept in, folding the plastic sheet back over the door way. He searched for a place to sit, seeing the sand as the best option to take. I sat opposite him, on the blankets that made up my bed. Boone picked up a handful of sand and we both watched it seep through his fingers in silence.

"So, how are you these day?" he asked, picking up another handful.

I rolled my eyes. "How do you think I feel?" I cocked my head to the side. "I'm on a freaking island in the middle of nowhere after falling out of the sky in an aeroplane that was designed to stay in the air. I'm bloody fantastic."

To my annoyance, Boone chuckled. "Sounds like you've had it rough." He looked up from the sand. "Delilah, I'm sorry. If I could have changed what happened, I would."

I shifted uncomfortably. "How could you have known that-that monster out there was going to find me?"I glanced up at him, he was biting his lip. "Anyway, I'm fine." I glanced down at the bandage that Jack had wrapped around my arm.

"If it makes it any better, I'd have totally put myself in your place. Any time."

I held up my hands. "No, Boone, just no." I couldn't start to imagine anything ever happening to Boone. I didn't want to think about it.

"I care about you, Del," he stretched out his hand to take him. I hesitated before wrapping my one fingers around his large, warm hand. "I'll protect you against anything."

As we sat there in silence, staring at each of our hands clasped together, I realised that I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to hold onto him for as long as I could, make sure nothing got to him, harmed him.

That's when I heard her: Shannon. "Boone! BOONE! Where the hell are you? I need you to put sun screen on my back!"

Boone quickly let go of my hand and stood up, his face red with either angry or embarrassment, I couldn't tell. He ripped open the door and stormed out. I quickly jumped up to follow him. By the time I had gotten out, he was walking away from the rest of the camp, across the sandy beach, away from Shannon's calls.

"Boone!" I started running after him. "Boone, wait up."

"Leave me alone, Delilah." He didn't turn to look at me.

"Boone, please." I had finally caught up to him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around forcefully. "What just happened back there?"

He looked down at me, a frown playing across his face. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. I let my hand fall from his muscle arm.

"I just wanted to be able to spend time with you alone without anyone questioning my actions. I don't like being Shannon's slave, I don't like this freaking island, I hate how I constantly worry about you and whether it'll be the last time I ever see you each time you wonder off to get water!" he sighed and put his forehead to the top of mine. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through in the past few weeks. If I could change it all, I would."

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on his chest. "And I'm sorry too." I felt Boone's arm link around my slight frame as I fell into his chest, the tears falling from my eyes.

He spoke into my hair. "It'll be ok. We'll find away to get home. Even if I die trying."

I pulled away from him, looking at his face. "Don't you dare die, Boone." He laughed lightly and pulled my face up to meet his. "Please don't die."

"I'll try my best, darling." He lent down and planted a kiss upon my lips. He was gentle yet his lips held a slight force to them, like he had been meaning to do this for a long time. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure he couldn't let go of me. His hand tied itself into my hair whist the other gripped the back of my shirt.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked down at me, breathing heavily. "Come on."

Boone grabbed one of my hands and began pulling me back to my tent. I giggled to myself as he pulled open the plastic door and pulled me inside. He turned me around and walked me backwards towards my blanket bed. He knelt down, dragging me with him onto the blankets and began kissing me again. This time, he felt a lot more rushed and rough, as if he wasn't getting enough. I moved my hands down his chest to the bottom of his shirt and pulled at it. He lifted his arms up and I tugged the t-shirt off of his body in one swift motion.

I trailed my hands all over his chest, taking in every dip and bump. I'd also managed to undo his belt and fly.

"No fair," he pouted, he didn't suit it. "Shirt, off." I started unbuttoning it from the top, whilst Boone did it from the bottom. Soon, it was lying on the other end of the tent, my bra next to it.

Boone had softly placed me down on top of the blankets as he towered above me, showering me with kisses. His hands trailed down my body; over my shoulders, down my breasts and along my waist line until they came to my jeans. He trailed kisses from my mouth and across my cheek and jaw line. His breath tickled me as he softly kissed and sucked his way to my shoulder blade. All the while, his hands worked at pulling off my jeans.

With my legs free, Boone's face appeared in front of mine, smiling. "One minute," he stood up and pulled off his own jeans. He tossed them to one side next to mine and grinned as he climbed back onto me. "Are you sure about all this?

I kissed his nose lightly. "Of course, Bonne. I trust you."

We kissed again. Boone's hands, once again, moved down my body. His touch was light and gently, his fingers barely touching me. His hand tugged at my underwear, sliding one hand into them, feeling me for the first time. My heart rate increase along with my breathing as Boone worked his fingers inside of me. I wanted him.

He began slowly pulling off my underwear, constantly watching me to see if I'd protest. I didn't. Boone dragged off his own boxers and put them to one side.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned himself over me again. I lifted my head and kissed him quickly and nodded. Boone pushed my legs apart, holding out one of my knees. Slowly, he guided myself inside of me, lowering his body onto mine.

I moaned softly and arched my back into Boone, he gripped my leg and pulled me closer. He moved slowly, gently as if he didn't want to cause me pain. I pushed my hips into his, reassuring him that I was ok.

Boone quickened his motions, I held on to his shoulders. "Sorry," he mumbled against my neck.

"No, Boone..." I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, pleasure taking over my whole body. The thought of Boone and I being so close and connected made my heart race. "Boone, I-"

"I know..." He sighed. "Me too." He planted kisses all over my neck and quickened his pace. Our bodies, covered in sweat, glided over one another gracefully.

Boone grunted. His hold on me loosened and his pace increased. He held my hips and thrust hard causing me to shake. I felt my heart beating quickly, uncontrollably.

"Boone?" the voice drifted into the tent. "Boone! Answer me."

We froze. Him hovering over me, looking in to my eyes, trying to read my thoughts. He lent down and caught my lips before pulling away from me and starting to gather his clothes. I pulled one of the blankets over my body, feeling exposed. I wanted to grab him, beg him not to leave me like this.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before walking out of the tent. I sat there, staring at the patch of sand where he had been.

"There you are!" I heard. "What were you doing with her?"

"I was just checking up on her. Come on Shannon."

"You'd best stay away from her, Boone, she's bad news."

I sunk under the blankets, my back hot and sticky. I was still shaking slight. My lips tingled, I could still feel Boone upon them.


End file.
